


Weekend chronicles

by kissed



Series: jaeyong parents universe [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Tattoos, jaeyongparents!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: The Jung/Lee household purchase a new desktop. Taeyong discovers Pinterest then asks Jaehyun if it's okay to get a tattoo, Yuji holds the camera while he laughs at his father





	Weekend chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> HEY
> 
> Long time no write, live, breathe whatever hah! But I'm back hehe at least for this fic. This is supposed to be something light and cute, I don't know I just wanted to write something fluffy and I hope I did it some justice hahaha I hope I can write more jaeyongparents!au soon ALSO! I'm apologizing for the grammar, typo errors just in case i have it in the fic hahaha 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

“Hey bud, can you come here for sec?” Taeyong yells from across the living room where the desktop is located, Jaehyun is in the kitchen making dinner because it’s the weekend. 

 

“I can’t just leave the sauce, honey! Two minutes!,” he yells back and the oil he just poured had gone on a field day and flicks to Jaehyun’s wrist and apron as he spoke. He isn’t really a good cook so he just sticks to his world renowned spaghetti that he puts a Korean spin to it by putting some Bulgogi flavor on the tomato based sauce. 

 

Taeyong doesn’t answer back as he’s too focused on the screen of the shiny new desktop they’ve purchased for Yuji’s schooling. He knows Yuji is supposed to be the one using it but he can’t help it, plus Yuji is not in town today anyway, he’s away on another city for soccer training. 

 

He’s not the only one who thinks he’s spending too much time on the computer, his husband is very fucking vocal of it every time he spots him sitting on the executive chair they’ve bought together with the desktop and typing away. 

 

_ You’re spending too much time on that thing, baby, I’m horny you should keep me sane, _ Jaehyun pouts while thrusting his pelvic area to his husband’s back jokingly, trying to provoke his wonderful baby to get himself lucky tonight after a long day at work. 

 

_ You have hands, hon, I’m sure you’ll be able to get by,  _ Taeyong answers not even looking at his husband but he wiggles and laughs hard as he knows how Jaehyun’s eyebrows are most probably drawn into one line and hands shaking in annoyance. But it all ended in a bundle of sheets and naked bodies anyway, Taeyong doesn’t think he can interchange the shiny new desktop for his husband’s eager dick. 

 

But that’s not the only time he’s ever been scolded from using the desktop, Yuji apparently has problems of him using his computer as well. 

 

_ Dad, you’re being a terrible computer hog right now, I need to finish this paper, _ he whines while pushing his father away from the comfy executive chair. Taeyong reluctantly stands up and pouts to his son, pinching his cheeks and apologizes before he walks away toward the kitchen to wash the dishes. 

 

From the across the room though, Yuji hears his father yell,  _ Don’t close my tabs!! _

 

It wasn’t all bad. Ever since he got slightly addicted to the computer, some of the home stuff have changed and got upgraded. He learns from the internet that people are changing their security system to smarter ones and he does his research on them, he passes the thought onto Jaehyun and he agrees so the next few days they got their home smart where most of the things were controlled from their phone or voice activated. Yuji came home from school and he was shook when he asked Taeyong to shut the lights off and Taeyong just commanded the system to do so, they spend fifteen minutes doing the same thing over and over again before Yuji got sick of it and asked if he could get a PS4, Jaehyun joins in the pleading party but Taeyong is still firm and says no. Both father and son walk away from Taeyong with shoulders hunched and faces turned upside down. 

 

Amazon, he thinks, is a gift from God. Basically, online shopping in general is a gift from God because he doesn’t need to do the extra shit he needed to do before when he was in the dark of how online shopping can be so convenient and fun. Not to mention addictive. Taeyong was never a techie kind of person in the first place so this is all new, for him the novelty value is still very much up there and his boys can’t understand that because they’ve been into the whole tech thing since they were little so nothing (unless it’s a huge upgrade) can excite them as much as Taeyong. 

 

And now Taeyong is at the desktop again with ten million tabs open on the safari browser, after discovering Pinterest, nothing was the same for him. It was definitely a game changer and with Pinterest and Amazon together, he thinks he can conquer the world now just by sitting on his comfy executive chair. 

 

“Hey baby, whatdya want me for?” Jaehyun comes in breathless and sweaty with his hands all over Taeyong’s dirty white tshirt he’s been wearing all day. They’re still in the clothes they’ve slept in and that’s just a weekend thing for the both of them. 

 

“Baaaabe!” Taeyong looks back and grabs Jaehyun’s face and kisses his nose, eyes and then looks back at the computer, trying to scoot over to make room for his husband but they both know it won’t work because the chair would get wrecked so Jaehyun waves his hand and tells him he’ll stand but his hands are all over Taeyong’s shoulders, always close and touching. 

 

Taeyong bounces up and down on his seat. Jaehyun is a little confused to where he’s supposed to be looking but he’s trying his best to keep up, the food is pretty much done anyway. The sweet potatoes should still have twenty minutes on them before the timer rings. 

 

“KAY. SO, look at this,” Taeyong points out a tab from Pinterest of men covered in tattoos. 

 

“What do you think about this one?” he asks. 

 

“Honey, I’m confused. Is this some kind of site wherein we can choose people to- do you want a threesome? Because if you want that you know my friend Kris could-,”

 

“BABE STOP! SHUT- OH MY GOD, NO,” Taeyong covers his ears like he’s trying to avoid  _ the talk  _ he had with his parents a long time ago. 

 

“Tattoo designs baby, I’m asking you for tattoo designs. I think I want to get one, I was talking with Yoru one night and he showed me pictures of his new ink. Noona was pissed but you know, he pretty much doesn’t care what his parents say,” Yoru is Taeyong’s sixteen year old nephew from his one and only sister. 

 

Jaehyun is still confused. 

“So this isn’t about a threesome?” he asks, wearing an idiotic expression. Taeyong’s blood boils in frustration. 

 

Taeyong clears his throat before he can say the mean things in his brain “Baby, are you even listening to me? Why would I even put Yoru in the mix if I’m suggesting a threesome. It’s a good thing I love you even when your dumb side decides to show up,” he throws his head back towards the desktop and scrolls up and down to look for the next option he wants to show Jaehyun. 

 

“This one,” it was a small delicate tattoo. It looked like a small rose that had been drawn by hand, if it wasn’t on the skin it would have looked like it was drawn by a child but it has a calm feeling to it, something that matched Taeyong really well. 

 

“That really suits you but do you really want one? Did Yoru tell how painful it is? It’s hella painful, baby,” Jaehyun actually looks quite concerned at this point, all of the teasing and the idiotic expressions were washed away with concern when he sees the spark in his husbands eyes because once Taeyong has decided it’s really hard to sway him from anything else. 

 

Taeyong keeps looking at the tattoo,  _ it can’t be that bad _ , he thinks but his head tilts a little as he keeps staring at the photo in front of him, why does this computer have to be so HD, he can still see the marks of the swollen parts of the tiny tattoo,  _ ugh _ . 

 

“He did and he said he was crying in pain considering where he placed it. I know, husband. I understand but you don’t, I researched everything the placement, the pain chart, how to take care of the tattoo and how long it should heal and where to get it done, you underestimate me too much,” he pouts but Jaehyun isn’t buying it since all he cares about is his Taeyong getting tainted, all that white skin goodness but-

 

“Do I have a say in this?” Jaehyun crosses his arms, his eyes are serious and Taeyong looks like he’s asking permission from his parents to join the very expensive field trip and he knows they would say no. 

 

Taeyong looks to his side where he sees nothing but brightness from the sun rays and then looks back at Jaehyun with inquisitive eyes. “Why can’t I have one and you get to keep yours?” 

 

Jaehyun is dumbstruck. He knows Taeyong’s not stupid but he knows Taeyong doesn’t pay the least amount of attention to detail too and how could he spot that tiny tattoo he has imprinted in his nape, near his hairline, it’s almost invisible unless you really take a long hard look at it. 

 

“It says hope, I’ve seen it. It took me a long time because I always thought it was just dirt but I still saw it. I don’t really know why you haven’t mentioned anything about it so I never bothered to ask,” Jaehyun looks a little bit guilty when Taeyong laid out the laundry, his eyes are much softer now that he had earlier when Taeyong started to throw a fit, he knows he hasn’t shared this tiny bit (albeit literally) of information to his husband simply because it was something related to his ex-wife. That maybe getting a tattoo that said  _ Hope _ on it would make the situation much better, that maybe it would somehow attract the attention he wanted from the universe, maybe it would attract Hope to their old broken relationship. 

 

Jaehyun swivels the chair around so that Taeyong can face him instead of the damned desktop, his eyes are blank and unreadable, it’s a weekend for God’s sakes and Yuji is out of town so they should be having fun or having sex by now but they’re being stupid and arguing about tiny tattoos over some internet website. 

 

“Honey, listen to me. I didn’t think it was important to tell you because it was part of the life I left behind, I’m with you now. If I could just get it removed, I would that’s the only reason why I’m trying to talk you out of this because this is permanent,” he coos. 

 

“And you think I don’t know that?” Taeyong’s reply is sassy as fuck. His eyes are still inquisitive because he is not satisfied with Jaehyun’s explanation. Y _ ou need to give me more before I let this go _ , he thinks. 

 

Jaehyun wants to tell Taeyong that the pasta is getting cold and that they should eat but it’s never been their practice to leave things unresolved. And Taeyong will only slam him that he can do a much better job that Jaehyun’s lil’ ol’ pasta skills. 

 

“It’s just I thought by getting the tattoo Yuji’s mother would come back to me and that we might fix it. You know, that if you think it, you’ll attract it kind of voodoo the books sold before,” Jaehyun is crouching down to have his eyes meet Taeyong’s eye level that’s still sharp. 

 

Taeyong’s shoulders start to sag as he softens into this little ball of awe as he gets the clearer picture now. 

 

“Baby then let’s replace that little old tattoo of yours and make ones that are about us,” he smiles, lifts up his pinky and shows the inside of it to Jaehyun. 

 

“I always thought of having it done with you. Something symbolic of our relationship but subtle enough that you won’t get flagged down at work,” he swirls his chair back and points to the tattoo next to it, wherein the end of the rose snakes like a thin thread to the other and Jaehyun’s tattoo would be the continuation of Taeyong’s little thread like end of the Rose. 

 

Jaehyun’s heart swells when Taeyong finally ends his explanation of the tattoo. He sees the fondness in his husbands eyes, he would like to kiss him but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment, eyes on each other while their heart swell impossibly that it their rib cages can’t contain it. 

 

“I love you, you know that right?” Jaehyun mumbles when they’re at the dinner table eating the cold pasta. Taeyong’s smiling in front of Jaehyun, tshirt dirty from the small splatters of Jaehyun’s bulgogi pasta sauce. 

 

Taeyong just smiles wildly and takes a bite of the pasta that his husband had made. 

 

-

 

“You’re supposed to take a clear shot, Jiji! Not make fun of your father!,” Taeyong is running his mouth at his kid who is holding the camcorder his other hand is holding Taeyong’s free hand. The tattoo artist is busy making a stencil of his chosen design, it’s so tiny that it takes a lot of precision and time to make. 

 

Earlier today when he swung his legs down to meet the floor when he woke up he thought getting this tattoo would be a piece of cake. It’s small and simple, it wouldn’t take so much time to do and while they were talking about it during breakfast, Jaehyun was a little more scared than he was, maybe because he’s felt the gun graze his skin before or maybe because he was just afraid of needles too. 

 

But now he’s sitting in the chair where the lights are bright and hot, it puts a lot of things into perspective, he was going to get his first tattoo and it was going to be painful and here he is, bitching about it to his son who is laughing at him because he might think his father is a pussy who is scared of a small fucking needle. 

 

“Babe! Not you too!” he throws a tantrum when he sees Jaehyun giggling behind Yuji, the tattoo artist is back from his work area and is now placing the smallest he’s ever done (well, that’s what he said, lol) in Taeyong’s skin. 

 

His blood pressure starts to rise when he sees the actual gun being polished, blood pressure rises even higher when he hears sanitizing packets being opened and surgical gloves have been worn. 

 

“I’m going to start,” he gets prompted and he wishes he doesn’t look like a pussy in the video his son is taking. 

 

-

 

Jaehyun is left parking the car while the other two are in the restaurant ordering food because Taeyong cannot function after that session. Jaehyun was right, it was painful and he knew how sensitive to pain Taeyong was and he knew that Taeyong would feel really crappy afterwards because he’s just that kind of person that responds to pain. 

 

“It really is nice, dad,” Yuji says while he sips some of his service water. Taeyong takes a good look at his tattoo, it’s barely noticeable but there’s a red outline around the tattoo since it’s a little swollen from the sensitivity of his skin. Other than that, he’s quite proud that he had followed through with his idea because his reason was kind and from the heart, real genuine that he would never live another life if it wasn’t this kind. The kind where Jaehyun and Yuji exist in his life. 

 

“Don’t say this to your father but I think I kind of really like him,” Taeyong says shyly, like he’s saying this out loud for the first time of his life. Like this is the first time he’s coming out to his son. 

 

“I think you don’t just like him, yiheeeeee,” Yuji plays along with his father’s ancient old teasing methods and applauses at the waitress when she sets the food down. Taeyong wipes the cutlery before he hands it to Yuji and then he wonders, what kind of life he would have if he hadn’t met Jaehyun aeons ago. 

 

He can’t picture it. 

 

“Baby, slow down. Chew your food well,” Yuji just drinks water before turning back to the food and then Jaehyun comes in with all of his swagger and good looks that still makes Taeyong weak in the knees. He thinks Yuji is right, he doesn’t just like him he’s more like forever in love with this person. 

 

Jaehyun sits down to see his son wolfing down the food, he wipes his cheeks off from the mashed potato before looking at Taeyong who is sipping his Raspberry Aide. 

 

“What did I miss? Hey, leave some for us ya big boy,” he chuckles and then gets a fork from across the table and hands it to Taeyong. 

 

“I love you,” and just like that, out of the blue, Lee Taeyong blurts out his feelings for his husband once again. It’s moments like these that makes Jaehyun love Taeyong even more even when he thought he couldn’t love someone this hard, someone who just gets him so damn well. 

 

“For life, baby,” and he raises his pinky up to where Taeyong can see the continuation of his tattoo. 

 

For life, indeed. 


End file.
